leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-198.228.201.157-20120803204028/@comment-4929329-20120805074124
^Here's some Headings so you don't have to read everything, sorry, but I dignify myself, I don't need anyone to tell me I'm good, because I know that the world is about perceptions, and that no amount of dissing or insolence or whatever you want to call it can change what I am since it's all relative. By the end of this post, you'll probably take back what you said about me. Cool Post I just know how to fight most things people mention with my own logic. Unlike others, I'm extremely intelligent but people like you call me idiots because you only fight for what's easy. Square box does fit in square hole, we knew that already. TELL US SOMETHING WE DO NOT KNOW! Challenge, I Like That Word, You Don't You fight what's unconventional when you have to. Especially when you get counterpicked in Draft Pick. What I'm doing is looking at the different champions and pressing the advantages one has over the other. Why else would I win almost every last lane I play in? I'm about outplaying people, not counterpicking with a vast array of champions. That's boring to me. Explain If you can't do it, you aren't worthy of my response, either. In fact, if you'd respond intelligently, you'd understand that I'm not stupid, and that I can agree with people. You have to work for it, though. I force people to go through this because you'll hear a different response each time. It's why I ask, "If you could ________, what would it be?" a lot. You learn things if you listen to people, which it sounds like you need to start doing. You have a Faith? Also, do you even have a God? In Conclusion Lastly, all you do is sit there and call other people idiots. Back yourself up, grow a spine for once! Are you really just going to sit there? I'm procrastinating the inevitable, and you know it, yet you sit there and are content to let me win. Why? Doesn't it haunt you, how you don't even stand up for yourself? Or is something wrong with you mentally, such that you don't feel emotions like the rest of us do? It happens, you know, I'm just covering the different bases. You Know What, Fine I'll let you skip your little reponse because I am already gathering info from the Fiora page. Info I don't need, but would like to review. These are all my ideas, and I don't even play Fiora- 1. Evelynn =/= Pantheon/Irelia, big logic flaw there as Eve has neither Spear Toss nor Hiten Style or gap closer/CC/sustain. 2. Fiora's passive gives her more sustain than Evelynn right off the bat, and she has somewhat lower mana costs, so if Evelynn tries to shove her away at lv1-2, then Fiora will slowly poke at Eve until Eve has to back. 3. Fiora's steroids and straigh-out dmg add up once early laning is over, giving her higher DPS overall. 4. Fiora can build items much more quickly than Evelynn can, because her items come in small, cheap chunks. So, tell me, what part of that is stupid? I think it's the part where you called me a moron. Actually, this entire post has played you, and you probably thought my words meant something. You got that something wrong. This is a case supporting Fiora, and is as biased as the Evelynn one is. The Truth Neither of them really wins. This is the inevitability that I spoke of. I was delaying telling you what you didn't want to hear. This is a pure skill matchup, and if you think otherwise, you need to argue for a side.